<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wires, or the events that led to death by motherlucius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152980">Wires, or the events that led to death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherlucius/pseuds/motherlucius'>motherlucius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherlucius/pseuds/motherlucius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the events in order that are the backdrop to much grander stories. </p>
<p>Follow Helón Drevus through his struggle to stay afloat. Before the dragon blood, before he grew old. </p>
<p>And Balthazar, with a twisted path. Before the Listener and while it all fell apart. </p>
<p>Two stories merge into one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Altmer Character(s)/Original Dunmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Original Dunmer Character(s)/Original Dunmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wires, or the events that led to death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>In 3e418, he met Synik Drevus by chance. What he wanted to be a one night stand turned into something completely unexpected.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half asleep and thoughts drifting off to nothingness, which gave ample opportunity for small, non concerning sounds to send a jolt up Helón's spine. Wide awake now, he sat up. </p>
<p>"If I knew you were that light of a sleeper, I wouldn't have done that," Synik chuckled. Helón's eyes followed the sound and found his companion for the night (still completely nude save for a haphazardly placed loin cloth) was leaning on the window seal. A gentle breeze came in, blowing Synik's hair away from his cheeks. The night was clear, and the moons perfectly illuminated his features. The bluish undertones of his skin, his still flushed neck that crept up past his beard and to the bridge of his nose--perfectly highlighting the pink vista of his eyes. His shoulders pushed forward as he leaned both elbows out the window, arms crossed with limp wrists. Not to mention, his ass on full display. Helón felt himself drooling again, which was why he was completely caught off guard by Synik's next words. "Was I good enough?" </p>
<p>Helón's brain managed to catch up, somehow. "What in the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm still here." </p>
<p>Synik didn't say anything after that. </p>
<p>"C'mon. You're the best looking man I have laid eyes on in this city." </p>
<p>He scoffed. "Ald'ruhn doesn't seem to have much selection, then. Plus, you can't be older than twenty, so of course everyone else looks like a netch dung pile." </p>
<p>Helón shut up. Yeah, that was about accurate. Synik was maybe in his 40s, still quite young for a dunmer, but already his eyes had bags under them. </p>
<p>"I came here to start over, to tell you the truth. I was a convict." </p>
<p>Helón felt… confused. While the current atmosphere around Synik was tense, Helón was initially attracted to him by his bubbly speech and outward kindness (and, of course, looks). "What sort of skeleton do you have hidden in your closet?" </p>
<p>Synik chuckled, looked down, his smirk dropping into a frown. "The only reason I got released? Evidence came up that it wasn't actually my fault. I still blamed myself though, I felt like I deserved to rot in a dungeon for the rest of my life." </p>
<p>"What happened?" Helón asked.</p>
<p>"I was framed for the sacrilege of a tribunal temple in Blacklight. Yes, I worshipped the daedra--Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah. Most people barely remember their names, but… a lot of people don't appreciate traditional worship. So I repented. And that was it for a while, I had converted, and life went on as normal, I kept pounding bonemold. Then one day, while I was at the temple, one of the priests was found dead. Stabbed multiple times. I was the only other person there at the time of the murder." </p>
<p>"You were framed?" </p>
<p>He nodded. "But… I felt like I could have done something. Could have been more attentive to the environment, could have kept track of the priests. Anything… if you want to leave that's fine." </p>
<p>Helón hummed. "No, I think I'll stay. Because how could you have known that would happen? You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, these things happen." </p>
<p>Synik looked back, and really looked. It drew Helón in, he could see past Synik's affect through his eyes. There he found the emotion that was being held at bay, on the brink of bursting through. </p>
<p>And there he stayed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>